Costumbre
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: Alice era previsible. Previsible y testaruda. Un incordio. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse a ella. Al fin y al cabo, a partir de aquel momento iban a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Rosalie/Alice. Femslash. One-shot.


**Notas:** no es de lejos de mis mejores ff, pero TENÍA que escribir algo sobre la pareja x).

**Beta:** Modernity (Gracias, guapa ;P hug)

_Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío._

* * *

Tenía que acostumbrarse a ella. Al fin y al cabo, a partir de aquel momento iban a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Pero resultaba... difícil. Si Alice no era precisamente el prototipo de vampiresa de por sí, sus excentricidades no ayudaban nada a que las cosas mejorasen. Y es que Rosalie no estaba acostumbrada a ciertas cosas. Cosas como que la chiquilla no mantuviera la calma, serenidad y frialdad que caracterizaba a los de su estirpe. Que no caminara como todo el mundo, sino que avanzase a pasos saltarines. Como de bailarina impaciente. De niña. Que el precioso silencio se viera súbitamente quebrado por una risa cristalina, un comentario alegre y una protesta infantil. Era como volver atrás, a la época en que aún conservaba el calor en las venas y podía sonreír tenuemente por aquellas graciosidades como si fueran las propias de una niña.

Era volver atrás. Al pasado. A su época humana. Y eso, definitivamente, no le gustaba.

Pero tendría que acostumbrarse. No tenía opción. De poder permanecer inmutable ante Alice Cullen dependía su cordura mental en aquella casa.

Los primeros días fueron duros. Rosalie hervía en frustración acumulada. Crispaba los dedos entorno al cepillo de cabello cuando, por las mañanas, Alice correteaba por la mansión decidiendo qué ponerse para ir al instituto. Fruncía los labios imperceptiblemente cuando divisaba una intermitente cabecita morena ir de un lado a otro. Y, inevitablemente, resoplaba con fastidio cuando aquellos ojitos dorados se cerraban con solemnidad y, tras fruncir el ceño, se abrían brillando y su dueña alzaba el índice erguido, dictaminando una predicción que segundos después se cumplía con odiosa exactitud. Era irritante. Terriblemente irritante.

Pero se acostumbraría a ello. Porque era Rosalie Hale, alguien que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Y si se había propuesto que Alice no acabaría con su paciencia, no lo haría. Así de simple.

Llovía afuera. Anochecía. Las gotas pinchaban el cristal de la ventana desde fuera y su visión se le antojaba rutinaria mientras contemplaba el espectáculo tumbada en el sofá del salón. La cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos, el cabello rubio derretido y contrastando contra el blanco inmaculado del terciopelo. La espalda recta, los brazos inmóviles y cruzados. No estaba relajada. Aquello era una burla a la tranquilidad real. No podía estar relajada porque, ahora que sus hermanos se habían ido de caza, se había quedado sola entre cuatro inmensas paredes. Sola. Sola, porque no podía considerar como compañía a la diablilla que correteaba en aquel momento en los dormitorios, en el piso de arriba. Oía sus pasos picar suavemente la madera.

Alice no había ido de caza. 'No le apetecía'. Rosalie se preguntaba si aquel era el verdadero motivo. No lo sabía. ¿Era visible la repulsión que sentía por la chica a ojos externos? Sí, eso creía. O eso se empeñaba en mostrar al mundo. En ese caso, si aún así Alice había decidido quedarse a solas con ella, debía estar ciega. O loca. Probablemente ambas cosas.

Suspiró y alzó el antebrazo lentamente para dejarlo caer sobre la frente, cubriendo los ojos a su paso. El peso de la piel pétrea y fría contra los párpados la ayudó a relajarse. Resultaba confortante. Si hubiera sido humana, probablemente hubiera caído rendida al sueño llegadas aquellas alturas de aburrimiento...

—Rosalie...

... o probablemente no. Apartó el antebrazo y abrió los ojos con fastidio.

El rostro de Alice se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, eclipsando todo su campo de visión. Invertido. A rozar. Un par de ojazos dorados divertidos, ingenuos. Los bracitos cruzados sobre el mismo reposabrazos en que Rosalie tenía apoyada la cabeza, justo un poco más arriba de esta. Arrodillada a un lado del sofa. Odiosamente cerca.

Una vez más, Rosalie frunció los labios. De haber tenido colmillos, estos se abrían incrustado sangrientamente en el labio inferior en aquel preciso instante.

—Rosalie...

Una pausa.

—¿Qué quieres? —rápida y tajante. Concisa.

No hubiera servido de nada ignorarla. Sabía por experiencia que Alice podía llegar a ser el ser más testarudo de la tierra si no se le prestaba la atención que creía merecer.

Sonrió. Por enésima vez. Con aquel irritante aire infantil.

—Me aburro —acercó un poco más el rostro aniñado al severo que había bajo sí. Tanto que apenas un centímetro evitaba que la punta de sendas narices se rozase—. Hagamos algo divertido, venga...

El resoplo de cansancio no se hizo esperar.

—Olvídalo. Yo no pinto nada en tus juegos.

Alice era terriblemente previsible. Podía imaginar sin esfuerzo qué se traería entre manos para dejar de aburrirse. Quizás una salida por las tiendas de ropa de la región, devorando cuanto encontrase a su paso y llenado en aire de risitas. Quizás un paseo por el bosque bajo la lluvia, una carrera más bien. O una fiesta improvisada en el salón de la Mansión Cullen, con todo pagado y entrada abierta a toda la comarca. Poco importaba el tiempo. Seguro que, de ser esos sus planes, se las apañaría para tenerlo todo impecable para cuando los demás volviesen de caza.

—Oh, vamos...

—No.

Previsible y testaruda. Había previsto con milimétrica exactitud el ceño fruncido que fue apareciendo en ella a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Rosalie seguía inflexible en su respuesta. También como las comisuras de sus labios se irían curvando hacia abajo en la grotesca expresión de un payaso triste. Y el sentimiento suplicante de sus ojos, exagerado para la situación. Y la impaciencia de sus gestos. Y...

... no pudo predecir el momento exacto en que la cuenta atrás de paciencia de Alice Cullen llegó a su fin y descendió el rostro completamente para impactar sus labios contra los de Rosalie. Rápida y tajante. Concisa. A la vez, de algún modo, tremendamente dulce. No fue un mero contacto; fue un beso en toda regla. Una mezcla de hielo abrasador, sabor a fresa y aroma a perfume floral. Ni siquiera hizo falta profundizar más. El tacto de carne contra carne fue más que suficiente para dejar a Rosalie completamente fuera de juego. Y es que, de todo lo que podía imaginar, aquello era lo último que le habría pasado por la cabeza.

Ante su mirada congelada en incredulidad, Alice cesó el contacto con calma, con serenidad. Había travesura perversa solidificada en sus ojos cuando habló:

—La de las predicciones soy yo, Rose. Y predigo que a partir de hoy nos llevaremos algo mejor.

Y sí. La muy condenada acertó.


End file.
